


Allison

by adafrog



Series: Primeval [2]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Episode Related, M/M, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 04:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adafrog/pseuds/adafrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title: Allison<br/>Author: Adafrog<br/>Fandom: Primeval<br/>Warnings: Slash. PG. References through episode 3.<br/>A/N: See first story in series. Beta by fredbassett and rodlox. <br/>This takes place right after the start of episode 3, but I am still calling it an episode 2 related story. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Allison

**Author's Note:**

> This series was written in 2007

Allison waited to speak until they were firmly ensconced in a coffee shop with drinks in front of both of them. She had had about enough of his silence, and knew it had nothing to do with his injury; years of knowing him had taught her how to read his moods well. “So,” she started, “why didn’t Nick pick you up?”

Stephen shrugged, still playing with his coffee. “He’s working.” 

Unsure what to make of that, she just raised an eyebrow at him. “And it’s that important.”

He stirred his drink a few more times, “We discussed it last night.” Looking up, he added, “and it gives us time to catch up.”

She rolled her eyes at him. “Why were those kids glaring at me at the hospital?” 

“Kids?” he asked, confused. “Oh, you mean Connor and Abby.” Sighing, he started studying the tabletop, picking at the edge. After a few seconds of Allison’s glower, he mumbled, “It might be because they think you’re my girlfriend.”

“Stephen!” she furiously whispered. 

He glanced up at her, sighed, and resumed his inspection of the table. “They’re new on the team. Nick and I haven’t discussed telling them, and when you came up, I just…kind of…” he broke off.

Allison took his hand, squeezing it until he finally looked up at her. “I thought you were happy with him.” 

“I am,” he insisted, still managing to keep eye contact.

She raised her eyebrow at him, not convinced. 

He tried to pull his hand back without success, then turned his head to look out of the window. “His wife might not actually be dead,” he intoned quietly. 

Shaking her head, she looked at Stephen curiously. “What? There’s no way. Are you sure?”

He laughed humorlessly. “Yes. Quite the shock, isn’t it? And no, we’re not sure yet. But if she is…” 

“Stephen, even if she is, that was a long time ago. There’s no way he’d…and even if he thought…” she paused, studying him carefully. “You’re not going to fight for him, are you?”

He shrugged, and finally looked at her. “She was his wife.”

Angry, she almost yelled at him, “and you’re his partner. Doesn’t that mean anything to him? Or to you?”

“Of course it does. I love him,” he insisted. Then, quietly, “I’ve always known I was his second choice. I’ll be with him as long as I can, but, Allison, I’ll have to let him go. I know that. And…I’ll deal with it.”

“But…” she started, then stopped as he shook his head with an obstinate look in place. Sitting back, she took a sip of her coffee, and waited for him to speak.

“So,” he started, half smile firmly set, “how was your trip…”

 

By the time Allison dropped Stephen off, Nick was already home. Stephen found him in the kitchen, making dinner. He smiled at the domestic scene, then snuck up behind him, and wrapped his arms around him. “I’m home,” he whispered, kissing the side of his neck. 

Nick turned in Stephen’s arms, and pulled him close, hugging him tightly. After several minutes, he pulled back, and brushed his lips briefly against Stephen’s. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there to pick you up.”

Stephen shrugged, and looked down, “someone had to look after the anomaly.”

Nick sighed, “Yes, but it didn’t have to be me.” He lifted Stephen’s chin with a finger, and kissed him gently. “So,” he said, letting go of Stephen, and pulling up his shirt, “they say you’re healed now.”

Rolling his eyes at Nick, he grabbed the hem of his shirt, and pulled it off. “I’m all back to normal.” 

“Uh huh,” Nick murmured absently as he turned Stephen this way and that, poking and prodding at the healed puncture wound. “Then why did you flinch when I did that?”

Trying his best to look innocent, Stephen answered, “what flinch?” 

Exasperated, Nick squeezed his shoulder again, watching Stephen grimace, then looked askance. 

“Okay, so it’s healing.” Stephen pulled away, and drew his shirt back on. “I’m fine.”

“No Stephen, you’re not,” Nick argued. “You should stay home the next few days.” 

Frustrated, Stephen rolled his eyes at his partner. “And if a new anomaly shows up?” he asked pointedly. “You need me.”

Eyes suddenly going soft, Nick reached up to sink his fingers in Stephen’s hair, and tenderly caress his brow with his thumb. “I do,” he agreed. “I really do.”


End file.
